Madre ejemplar
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Siempre se preguntó ¿Qué clase de madre sería? No, mentira, primero se preguntó si podría quedar embarazada ¡Mejor dicho! ¡Ni siquiera se lo preguntó! ¡Solo pasó! Simplemente un día se sintió mal y pensó que algo estaba mal en su cuerpo, luego fue que le dieron la noticia.
_**Madre ejemplar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siempre se preguntó ¿Qué clase de madre sería? No, mentira, primero se preguntó si podría quedar embarazada ¡Mejor dicho! ¡Ni siquiera se lo preguntó! ¡Solo pasó! Simplemente un día se sintió mal y pensó que algo estaba mal en su cuerpo, luego fue que le dieron la noticia. No fue fácil lidiar con eso, no cuando eres una mujer que no tiene dominio de su propio cuerpo en ocasiones. No, cuando se supone que te han cambiado, en contra de tu voluntad, partes de tu cuerpo por simples planes de venganza sin sentido. No se sintió preparada, entró en pánico y se mantuvo escondida en las montañas hasta que, no supo cómo, Krilin la encontró y la llevó de nuevo a Kame House, en donde residían. Ahí, ella le dio la noticia y el guerrero simplemente se desmayó.

La pregunta ¿Qué clase de madre sería? Surgió cuando ya notaba a la criatura crecer en su interior, cuando notaba los cambios físicos, y emocionales, que le ocasionaba y se fijó ¡Después de meses! Que en verdad estaba pasando, que en verdad un ser, fruto del amor de su esposo y ella, estaba creciendo en su interior y vendría a cambiarles radicalmente la vida.

Entonces, no supo que hacer ¿Qué se supone que haría? Ella no sabía cambiar pañales ¿Qué haría si la criatura lloraba por horas? ¿Cómo sabría si sentía dolor? ¿Hambre? Pero Krilin le decía que para eso estaba él, que él estaría a su lado y la ayudaría en todo, porque el bebé también era su hijo.

Lo que más le causaba incógnita a Dieciocho sobre el ser madre era ¿Que le enseñaría? ¿Sería lo suficientemente cariñosa? ¿Lo suficientemente afectiva? ¿Qué pasa si la criatura le preguntaba por su pasado? ¿Qué le respondería?

¿Se imaginan que un pequeño niño o niña de 4 años le pregunte el cómo se conoció con su padre? ¿Qué contestaría? Mira cariño, yo ni siquiera soy humana en su totalidad, soy un cyborg programada para matar al mejor amigo de tu padre ¡Pero no te preocupes! Eso ya no pasa porque él está muerto. Tu padre me salvó de un horrible monstruo que me había tragado para hacerse perfecto y poder dominar el mundo ¡Fue muy difícil! Cabe decir, que después yo fui una malagradecida y fui grosera ¡Pero le di esperanzas, no te preocupes! Después él me buscó y nos fuimos enamorando, luego empezamos una relación y nos casamos ¿Qué cómo naciste? Bueno, hay algo que se llama sexo y eso lo hacen... ¿Ah no? ¿Eso todavía es muy pronto? Bueno... ¿Ven? ¡Sería una desastrosa madre! ¡Mira que causarle un trauma a esa criatura!

Las dudas crecieron cuando la criatura nació ¡Y resultó ser niña! Ella tenía la esperanza de que fuese niño para simplemente dárselo a Krilin y decirle: Mira, es de tu mismo sexo, yo solo lo alimentaré y tú le enseñaras todo lo que necesite, después de todo, tienen lo mismo. ¡Pero no! ¡Al parecer al Dios verde se le dio por conspirar en su contra y darle una niña! Una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, ojos negros y sin nariz. No lo negaría, era preciosa ¡Pero que se supone que haría! ¡Era una niña y ella sería la encargada de enseñarle todo! Aunque, mirando el lado bueno, tendría con quien salir de compras. Le contaron que las niñas son más apegadas a los padres y éstos son muy apegados a sus hijas, se dio cuenta que la atención de Krilin ahora estaría divididas entre dos mujeres, no es que fuese celosa ¡Claro que no! Bueno, tal vez un poco.

La niña, como había predicho, cambió radicalmente su vida. A pesar de aparentar ser fría, con ella simplemente no podía. La alegría que la pequeña rubiecita contenía, le contagiaba en todo ¡Imagínense a esta, aparentemente, fría androide llorar, a escondidas de todos por supuesto, cuando su hija dijo mamá por primera vez! ¡Imagínense todas las miradas llenas de cariño y abrazos de amor que le dio a escondidas! Definitivamente esa niña lograba sacar lo mejor de ella, cosas que ni el mismo Krilin pudo sacar ¿Por qué habría pasado eso? ¿Por qué ese pequeñito ser podía ser más fuerte que ella? ¿No se supone que había sido creada para que ser fuerte?

Marron, como habían llamado a su hija, creció para convertirse en una preciosa mujer, había heredado su belleza junto con algo de su carácter, más el carácter de Krilin y su manera fácil de encariñarse. Los celos de padre, y de madre también llegaron. La androide no creía que alguien fuese lo suficientemente capaz de hacer feliz a su hija ¡Alguien que le brinde todo ese amor que ella se merece! Alguien que no dañe su frágil corazón humano, eso necesitaba su hija.

No fue fácil verla partir, verla dirigirse al altar a unir su vida con un hombre que pudo cumplir los requisitos (Aunque para Dieciocho no había nadie que pudiese hacerlo), verla seguir el mismo rumbo de ella y convertirse en madre también, Dieciocho estaba segura que su hija sería mejor madre que ella.

¿Saben? Aún se hacía la pregunta, o más bien, ahora se la hacía en tiempo pasado ¿Qué clase de madre fue? ¿Existe un calificativo para eso? Sin esperarlo, actuó por instinto desde que su hija crecía en su interior. Tal vez, para ser madre no había que prepararse, no había que leer un montón de libros que te decían como actuar con los niños, tal vez, simplemente había que dejarse llevar, porque el pequeño siempre será más fuerte y logrará derribar los muros más grandes.

Eso era el amor ¿No?

 _ **Nota: ¡Me ha encantado, joder! ¡Simplemente me fascinó como me quedó! 7w7 Es la primera vez que escribo todo narración y nada de dialogo, pero la inspiración me llegó más así, sin diálogos.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Qué les parece? Está más que claro cual es mi familia favorita de todo el fandom 7w7 Simplemente adoro escribir de ellos… Espero que no canse :/**_

 _ **¡Espero su review diciendo que les pareció!**_


End file.
